who's the real hentai
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: tennis on a hot day turns it to something hotter thanks to Momo. not that Ryoma's complaning...neither is his dad not incest ... so who's the real hentai? warnings: Momo/Ryoma, explicit content


A/N: okay here we go! Another PoT one-shot. Hope you like it. Starts with a plot…but it kind of got lost about 600 words in. *looks around* wonder were it went? *plot bunny runs by* there it is! *runs off*……Boys not mine!!

"Mada mada dane Momo-senpai," Ryoma said as he bounced the bright neon ball a few times.

"Oi, oi Ryoma-kun hold on a sec," the older boy whined. "Can't we call it quits? I haven't won a signal game, and its way too hot for this." Momo wasn't just trying to get out of having his butt kicked; it was way too hot to be playing as hard as they were; the day's high toping at ninety-four.

"Un, fine Momo-senpai, be a baby," the first year said. They had been playing in the court at Ryoma's house for the past three hours. Ryoma winning all six of the games they had played, but Momo coming close a few times. "And it's not that hot…" the shorter boy stated walking around the net to Momo's side. "Hey get up."

The older boy had collapsed on his side of the court just lying in the dirt, not caring that little pebbles were digging into his bare back—the heat had made him abandon his shirt two matches ago. "Oh, be quiet, and it is too hot!"

"Baby," Ryoma said again and rolled his eyes. He turned to walk away but a hand caught his ankle and pulled him down before he could get very far. "Uff! Senpai," the first year scolded as he hit the ground. Momo laughed and moved to lie next to the fallen first year.

"When you're not running around it's pretty nice out…" Momo drawled looking up at the clear sky. One big, fluffy, lonely cloud floated across it. Ryoma gave a small 'um' and moved around to get more comfortable. Tilting his hat down to shade his face from the sun he closed his eyes and relaxed as a light breeze blew across the court. Momo looked over at his best friend; Ryoma didn't just relax like this around a lot of other people, and Momo enjoyed being able to see him so calm and unworried.

A smile tugged at the second year's lips as he watched the younger boy's face. Smile turning to a smirk he quietly lifted himself up and rolled over so he was looming over the smaller boy. Supporting his own weight and making sure not to touch Ryoma. Leaning in—still careful not to disrupt the dozing boy he was on top of—he brought his lips close to the other's ear.

"If you don't think it's hot I can think of a way to change that," Ryoma started from his approaching slumber at the close words and hot breath. Golden orbs shot open to look up at deep violet ones. A rosy blush surfaced on his cheeks and nose at the sudden closeness of his senpai.

"Momo baka…get off me," Ryoma said in his normal cool tone, but the older boy didn't buy it having spotted the blush on his friend's face.

"I don't think you want me to," the cocky second year said with a grin, and ran his tongue over the shell of Ryoma's ear. He bit down lightly on the cartilage and the smaller boy made a small grunt.

"Baka! Stop molesting me and get off!" Ryoma protested pushing at the other's bare—slightly sweaty—chest.

"But if stop molesting you how am I supposed to get off?" the older of the two replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Hentai!!" Ryoma yelled at his friend and was then silenced by a larger pair of lips pressing against his own. Momo didn't try to deepen the kiss and let it be soft and slow. Pulling away after a moment he looked down at his friend—that he had been crushing on sense he started at Seigaku—waiting for his response. "Baka senpai…" Ryoma muttered looking away from his friend.

Momo gave a small chuckle and leaned down to put small, soft kisses on the first year's neck. "Are you still going to tell me to stop?" he nuzzled the pale skin gently, trying to prompt an answer from the younger.

"I thought you said it was too hot out?" was Ryoma's response as he tilted his head further to the side, giving his friend more access to his neck.

"Huh, little smart ass," Momo gave a small nip to the soft skin in front of him. "It's _never_ too hot for _this_." He licked at the little red mark his teeth left on the smooth skin and brought one hand up to tilt Ryoma's face back toward him. Leaning in he closed the small gap between them. Pressing his lips to the first years more forcefully this time. The younger responded kissing back slowly at first, but like the prodigy he was he learned fast. Soon his moves became more confident and he pressed firmly against Momo's mouth.

Momo asked for entrance, running his warm tongue over the line of Ryoma's mouth. The younger made a small sound in the back of his throat and parted his lips. Letting the warm, wet organ into his mouth. It caressed his own softly and the first year moved his back against it, making several more little, sweet sounds.

Small, pale hands came up to roam over his senpai's back; running smoothly over the sun warmed skin. Larger ones tugged the hem of Ryoma's shirt pulling it up his chest; strong, callused fingers tracing the light muscle lines the youth was developing. Moving up the smooth plan rough fingers pinched softly at one rosebud nipple, drawing forth a small mewl.

"Ryoma-kun…" Momo breathed pulling away from the others mouth to kiss at his jaw line. He nibbled at the pulse in the younger's neck and was rewarded with another mewl. "Naa, I love the little sounds you make Ryoma-kun." The second year praised and lapped at the pulse again before moving lower.

"Naah, what a boring day…" Nanjiro complained with a yawn as he scanned a page in one of his pervy magazines. Rounding one of the corners in the gravel path a sound caught his attention. "Oh, and what's this." Peering around a building he spotted the tennis court and two figures laying on the ground, in the side closest to him. 'What the who…'

"Naa, I love the little sounds you make Ryoma-kun." The older man's eyes widened as he heard his sons name. Looking more closely he could see that it clearly was his boy that was under the older teen. Said older teen—Nanjiro recognized him as one of Ryoma's friends but couldn't name him—was ducking his head to play with Ryoma's small chest.

A fierce blush rose to the older man's face, dark brown eyes unintentionally glued to the scene unfolding before him. 'I can't watch this! He's my son!' the former samurai wouldn't deny that he was a voyeur, but this was his son! 'Not even I'm that big of a pervert….right?' forcing himself to look away he closed his eyes tightly.

"Senpai!" a shiver ran up Nanjiro's spine and he felt something hot spark low in his stomach. Shaking his head he turned his back to the two boys. 'Ryoma already thinks I'm a huge pervert…and I am. But I'm not this desperate!' making his legs move—for some reason they didn't want to listen to him—he walked back the way he had come, quickening his step when he heard another gasp from his son.

"Senpai!" Ryoma gasped out and dug his dull nails into the older boy's back. Said boy smirked and bit at the sensitive pink bud again. "Ah! Momo…stop that," the first year complained weakly. His older companion laughed lightly and licked the nipple one last time before moving lower. Drawing wet lines over the creases of Ryoma's muscles.

"Umm, you taste so sweet Ryo-kun..." Momo said against the smooth skin. He dipped his tongue into the smaller ones belly button and smirked as Ryoma squirmed a little and groaned. "You like it when I touch you like this? Do you want to touch you lower too?"

"Momo-senpai…such a jerk," Ryoma stated blandly, and sat up. This caused the older boy to back off a little, and Ryoma leaned into kiss him. Pressing his considerably smaller hands against Momo's broad chest he prompted him to lie down. The second year took the prompt and lay down on his back; Ryoma still kissing him. The smaller of the two straddled the other's waist, small hands roaming over the well toned chest under him. Tweaking one dusty nipple lightly he was gifted with a little groan, and a pair of hands on his hip pulling at his waistband.

"Ryoma…pants off…now," Momo said between kisses. The younger boy pulled back and looked down at his friend with a questioning glare. "What? You don't expect me to stop at just making out with you," the older defended himself. Ryoma shook his head but stood anyway removing his shorts and underwear; then returned to sitting on his older friend.

"Happy now Hentai-senpai?" the first year said in his normal cocky tone. Momo growled and smirked.

"Hentai, huh? Well then if I'm a hentai then I guess I can do this," reaching up he grasped Ryoma's erection and made the younger boy gasp. "Hm, and I'm the hentai," Momo grinned and shifted so Ryoma was once again on the ground. Looming over the younger he licked his lips and pulled Ryoma's shirt all the way off. "If I'm the one that's so perverted, then why do you like this so much?"

Ryoma made a small groan as he was grasped in his senpai's callused hand. "Un…Momo," he whined, and Momo couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he had just made the stock prodigy actually _whine_. Moving his hand up and down a few times he leaned back down to bit the smaller boy's neck. Sucking until he was sure that a dark hickey was left then moved to do the same to another spot lower on his chest.

"Did I mention how much I love the way you taste?" he said letting his hot breath cool the bruise he had just made on pale skin.

"Yes, actually you did," the first year replied in a slightly breathless voice.

"Humm, I wonder how you would taste down here…" moving so that his face was closer to his friend's crotch he blew out a small breath over the heated flesh that stood erect there. He was given a little mewl as a reply and smirked. Kissing the very tip gently he licked the bead of precum that was collected at the tiny opening.

"Momo… haa," Ryoma gasped, his golden eyes relaxing to a half lidded state. The older boy smiled at hearing his name and dipped his head down. Taking the smaller boy into his mouth he sucked as his lips moved down the shaft. Humming he pulled back up slowly—making the other shudder—he released Ryoma from his mouth with a wet little 'pop'.

"Ummm, you taste good here too," he smirked and let one of his hands snake up to his friend's face. "Suck," he commanded and the younger took two of his fingers into his small warm mouth. This time it was Momo's turn to gasp as his digits were caressed by the wet muscle. With a sharp intake of breath he ducked back down onto the other's cock. Taking him in until the head brushed the back of his mouth.

Ryoma made another little moan and continued to molest the older boy's fingers with his tongue. He groaned in protest as they were pulled from his mouth but couldn't do anything. He gasped and arched as they stopped to pinch one of his nipples on their way down to his crotch.

Bringing his hand down his taped Ryoma's thighs making the boy spread his legs more. Then moved his slickened fingers down to the tight ring of muscles hidden in the shadows of Ryoma's ass. Pressing the middle digit against the ring he sucked harder for a moment to make his friend relax; and slipped the finger in up to the third knuckle.

Ryoma wiggled a little and tried to decide if he liked the way it felt or not. When the second year started to thrust the finger in and out he decided it was okay…not that pleasurable yet but it didn't hurt. "Ahh! Senpai!" he moaned as said older boy hummed around him again. This was of course only a distraction as a second finger was added. Ryoma groaned a little, it was more painful and it didn't help then Momo started thrusting the digits immediately.

Momo was a little busy multitasking, so he didn't notice the way Ryoma wiggle away a fraction of an inch. The second year was not only stretching and pleasuring his friend, but his free hand was busy with himself. He had sense pulled his own shorts down and was stroking himself in time to the pattern of his fingers. A small gasp of his name from Ryoma brought his full attention back to the boy.

"Haa, Momo!" said boy lifted his head from Ryoma's member and smirked.

"Oh feel good?" he pulled his fingers out and moved closer to the youth. Looking down at his friend, his cock twitched at the sight. Dark green—black—hair tussled, hat lying lopsidedly on the ground above him; golden eyes hazy and half lidded. Swallowing hard he couldn't wait any longer. Moving up a bit he grasped his friend's hips and lifted them up a little. "Ryoma…"

"Stop stalling senpai," the younger said to his pause and Momo smirked taking a steadying breath he pushed in slowly. Gritting his teeth as he slid into the tight channel. He didn't move once he was in, waiting for the other to say he was okay. "Baka…unn m-move," Came a gasped demand a moment later. Smaller arms came up and wrapped around his neck, and Momo nodded moving out of his friend and pushing back in.

They picked up a swift pace; Ryoma moving back to deepen every thrust his senpai aimed at his sweet spot. Momo had never felt so good in his life, being so close to his best friend was making him so incredibly hot—the blazing sun beating down on his back didn't help that fact much.

Ryoma raked his blunt nails down his senpai's back as he was fucked into. He felt so full, and so unbelievably good. "M-ahh-Momo…" he moaned. He was getting so close to his climax; feeling his stomach muscles start to contract. "Sen-senpai! Ohhh…unnn-ah! So, so close!"

"O-oi…sa-same here," the older boy panted and thrust harder into the small frame beneath him. Ryoma wrapped his legs tightly around Momo's waist and arched against him. With another broken cry he came hard, hot cum spilling down onto his own stomach. "Ohhh, shit! So tight!" the second year groaned. Thrusting deep few more times he released inside his friend. Shuddering he lowered himself down gently on top of Ryoma going limp with post orgasm bliss.

"Baka, you're crushing me," Ryoma protested trying to role the larger teen off top of him. The older groaned in complaint but rolled over to lie in the dirt of the court.

"So, still don't think it's hot out?" he questioned, looking over at his friend with a smirk.

"Momo-senpai, you're such a baka hentai," was all the smaller one replied as he put his hat back on, tilting it to shade his eyes.

"Grrr, little smart ass!" Momo growled and lightly punched his friend in the arm.

Nanjiro yawned as he sat at the kitchen table. With the girls out of the house and Ryoma "playing" with his friend he was terribly bored. Turning the page in his magazine he sighed and let his head fall to the table with a dull 'thunk'. But perked right back up when he heard the back door slide open. Smirking he went back to "reading" his magazine as Ryoma entered the kitchen.

"Can't you read your perverted magazines somewhere else?" the little smart ass said as he walked past his father to the fridge. Opening the door he dug around until he found a can of Ponta. Popping it open he went to the pantry and started to look through it.

"Oooh, like you one to talk about doing pervy things in inappropriate places…. So how was _tennis_ with your friend?" his father asked with a sly tone. Ryoma paused for a moment then the under tone of his father's words struck home.

"Hentai!" he shouted in an embarrassed and shocked tone.

"Oh _I'm_ the hentai? I'm not the one how just got screwed by his friend on the tennis court," Nanjiro replied with a wide grin.

"Yeah, but you're the one he was watching his own _son_…do that… stuff."

"Nahh, I only came in at the beginning then left…and besides I don't think you should be talking, I should punish you for doing such naughty things at your age."

"Psshh, now _that_ would be hypocritical," Ryoma scoffed and took a long drink from his Ponta.

"Yeah, well then I guess being perverted runes in the family. Ay, Ryoma?" the older man said raising one eyebrow and smirking.

"Nah, perverted old baka…" the youth muttered and hurried out of the room.

"Hey! I am not old!" Nanjiro called and ran after his son intent on teasing him until he had something better to do, or at least until Ryoma snapped and broke his racket over his head…again.

FIN.

A/N: I know I say this every time but… Damn that came out long! I had originally meant for this to be a quick 1,500 words or so story. *looks at word count and sweat-drops* 3,000 words shit… oh well, I hope you liked this, I think I got the characters pretty much I character but if I didn't I apologize. Please review!!


End file.
